Bus Boys
by Eloria Castiel
Summary: An AU! Basically, Leo and Don are rich office dudes. Raph is the driver and Mikey is the ticket conductor. [Tcest, RxD, LxM, AU]


**Warnings: Tcest, gayness, mature stuff, also unbeta'd**

**Pairing: LeoxMikey, RaphxDon**

* * *

In the big progress of the rising city, one of the proudly buildings lies a very successful company, the Hamato Corporation. It is handled by the founder, Hamato Yoshi, known as Splinter in the business world. After years of guiding his two sons, he thinks it's time for them to have big roles in the corporation.

"Leonardo, Donatello." Their father spoke as he walked around his office then stared at the window where buildings to simple pedestrians are in view.

"I will give you a task today." Splinter said when he sat down on his big chair. "You seemed to be too much comfortable in your lifestyle. As you already knew, I didn't live in the state you two are living now. Always remember that dedication and hard work will lead you to success." He continued. "I will give you a challenge. For you to understand the struggle of our people as I see you didn't give consideration to our employees. Tomorrow, you will have no private vehicles."

Their eyes widened and they started to blurt out reasons.

"Enough!" He yelled, causing them to be silent. "You will take commute instead."

They showed frightened and worried faces. They never rode a bus in their whole life!

"I'll give you a month. If I didn't see nice results, you two will be gone in training again and I'll handle your teams." Splinter said with authoritative tone. The two only grimaced and dreaded of what will happen the next day.

* * *

"What should we do, Leo?" Donnie asked, a little panicked.

"We need a plan," Leo answered. "Research about our route. We will survive this, little brother." Leo reassured, even though deep inside, he is scared. He had little knowledge about this. He is educated about business and Japanese culture but never anything about this. He ate fine dining and not those street foods. He rode limousines and cars but not buses. He only sees them through the window.

* * *

Leo started to doubt things now. They are running towards the subway full of passengers. Mostly are corporate employees. Don holds his big brother's hand tightly as their privacies completely obliterate due to the tight space inside the subway. Leo is a little afraid that they don't have enough time to go to the office in time.

They finally arrived in the office, full of sweat and totally disheveled. Worst of all, they are an hour late.

This commute really drained their energy. Of course, it's the same in going home. The poor brothers wanted to go home already and sleep badly as they can't sleep on a public transportation because of security reasons.

* * *

"Don, what bus should we take?" Leo slurred. Even him, being the strong leader is tired as well.

"This bus is alright." Don replied as a blue bus stopped near them. The two went inside and took a seat.

"Here's your ticket, Sir!" A voice reverberated inside the bus which caused Leo to look.

A small, cheerful turtle is giving tickets while maintaining balance to the bus movements. He seemed to be humming and swaying his hips. He wore ordinary orange and navy blue pants, with a small ticket printer on his arm. He felt all his stress washed away especially when he got nearer.

"Good evening, which way?" He greeted, giving a charming smile.

"Uhh…" Leo said, unable to answer as the boy is really lovely and definitely made his heart beats faster.

"To the Sakura Building, please." Donnie answered.

"Wow, that's a luxurious place!" The boy smiled again which made Leo mesmerized to him. He noticed a name tag on his shirt. Mikey. What a lovely name.

"Here are your two tickets!" He gave it to Donnie as his brother exchanged it with the money. The boy then continued to the next passenger.

All of a sudden, the bus stopped abruptly making Mikey lose his balance. Luckily, he is being caught before he completely fell. He was met by the dark blue eyes and a suited turtle.

"You alright?" Leo asked. Mikey only nodded and had a faint blush as he helped Mikey stand up.

"Thanks, uhh..."

"Leo."

Thanks, Leo." He spoke, smiling again. Leo never gets tired of that smile.

They expected the bus to sway and go along the road again but…

"Bad news, engine stopped workin'." A gruff voice was heard. A bulky, emerald skinned man showed up from the driver's seat. Several complaints are heard, making Mikey go on panic.

"Shh… People, just give me ten minutes. I'll fix this shit." The man grumbled as he marched down the bus with his tool box and popped the hood.

Don just gazed at the larger turtle by the side window. After a few minutes, he followed him.

* * *

"Where is he going?" Mikey asked.

"He will probably help the driver." Leo purred. It's a rare moment when Leo didn't become alert or even contradict to Don like usual.

"You mean, my brother?" Mikey said which caused Leo's eyes to look at him.

"Well, yes." Leo replied.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mikey sneered. Leo got confused at first then it clicked.

"No, he's my brother." Leo answered.

Mikey just made an "Oh" sound.

* * *

The purple brother went down the bus. He saw the big turtle like him cursing and working on the engine. The driver then noticed his presence. He didn't know why a passenger was there.

"If you're here to complain, ya can walk home." He grunted as he continued to tinker the darn machinery.

"Uhm… I can help you." Don said with a shy tone.

The driver's head poked up. "Really? Ya don't seem to look like a mechanic." He sneered. Donnie just stared. What a first impression to this driver.

"If ya had guts, then come here." The driver challenged. Don is too tired to reason to this guy but he is mocking his profession.

With a wrench on his hand, he gently pushed the muscular turtle. His irritation level is quite high tonight. But… Even though he is rude, he is quite attractive.

After a few tinkering and screws, the engine started to function well.

"Whoa, ya fixed it. Not bad for being stuck in the office." He smirked.

Are you kidding me?!

"Well, I had a reputation in handling automobile and motorcycle accounts all over the country." Donnie said. The turtle was taken aback at first but seemed to be amused.

"Really, then." He said as he cleaned his hands and put the tools back, "Thanks, dude. Big help."

"My name is Donatello." He said. It's better to tell it than he calls him other nonsense nicknames.

"Name's Raph." He introduced as well. "You can ride this bus as long as ya like."

* * *

The two got inside the bus. Don noticed that Leo is enjoying the conductor's company. The driver went to his seat and finally got the bus going.

"He fixed it?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I fixed it." Donnie answered.

"Alright! Thanks, dude! Really!" Mikey spoke with glee.

"Told you I have a genius brother." Leo said. It wasn't long when Mikey tapped the metal bar using a coin, which caused the bus to halt and the doors opened.

"This is your drop off, dudes." Mikey said as the two stood up. "Thanks for the fix, Don. You two are welcome to ride here anytime." Mikey offered as he waved goodbye and the bus drove off.

* * *

"Well that Michelangelo is interesting." Leo pondered while walking back to their hotel. They are flattered when Mikey said the Sakura Building is a luxurious hotel. It's their property after all. "I want to meet him again."

Don kept walking. He knew Leo is interested to the conductor.

"What about you, Don? How's his brother?" Leo asked.

"Brother? Well… He had an attitude…" Donnie trailed off. Leo knew there is a "but" to it. There is something in Raph Don can't pin point of. It intrigued him.

"Well, he's fine… I guess." Don replied but Leo is not convinced.

"So, we'll ride that bus tomorrow? Oh! We forgot their bus number!" Leo spoke.

"Don't worry. I got it memorized. And sure." Donnie agreed. They are friends with the conductor already so they feel comfortable in riding there. Also… Not that he want to see Raph. His curiosity gets in his way sometimes.

The two can't wait to meet the bus boys again.

* * *

Welcome to Bus Boys AU!

Basically, Leo and Don are rich office dudes. Raph is the driver and Mikey is the ticket conductor. If you're in my country, this is how you get tickets in the bus.


End file.
